Ballroom Blitz
by Watercolour Ink
Summary: He had that certain essence about him, a spell that had her bound. — AU


**Ballroom Blitz **  
><strong>(TerraXAqua)<strong>

* * *

><p>Aqua couldn't deny that she was attracted to Terra. He had that certain essence about him, a spell that had her bound. When she went to the spring with him and Ventus, she had to go underwater a lot of the time to avoid staring at his chest, the muscles sculpted and tight, veins popping through the skin of his arms and abdominals packing a punch to her heart whenever she spotted them.<p>

His tight t-shirt did little to help her.

At the end of a tiring day, if the energy was still within her, she would push her fingers past the barrier of her sleepwear and panties, touching herself as images of Terra clouded her mind. She imagined him fondling her breasts, gripping her cheeks with his large hands, his tongue sliding into her mouth to dance with hers. It was bliss, but nothing was better than the thought of him thrusting into her repeatedly, lustful grunts and groans leaving his throat due to the pleasure. The thoughts led Aqua to relieving herself late in the night, the energy put into her orgasm exhausting her enough to finally fall asleep.

Early one morning after breakfast she was to practice a dance with her comrades, a royal ball coming to the Land of Departure as a celebration of the peace around the worlds. It had been many years since an evil had threatened more worlds than one. Aqua was favorable of this outcome, and she was willing to celebrate the occasion with her friends and Master Eraqus.

At the moment she was dancing with Ventus, the younger boy gracefully twirling her as she spun out. She was the only gal in the group, leaving her to be the one the boys would experiment with. She twirled back toward her friend as he gently took her waist and continued the routine. The smallest of smiles was on his face, though she could tell it was from embarrassment; he wasn't used to being so close to a lady, and while Aqua was indeed a lady, she didn't understand why he was nervous in front of her. After all, they were best friends.

"Relax, Ven," she whispered through the music, winking at the boy before he twirled her. He chuckled lightly before bringing her back in, the two of them dancing around the floor until the music finally came to an end. Aqua lifted a hand and ruffled Ven's spikey hair as Eraqus praised his footwork.

"Terra, you're next," the older man declared. Ven left Aqua in the middle of the dance floor to take Terra's seat nearby, the latter raking his fingers through his dark hair, looking hardly enthused to be taking his turn.

Aqua turned her head away briefly, nibbling on her bottom lip as she attempted to calm her nerves. Eraqus spoke of their dance number, something she neglected while pondering Terra being so close to her body, his form pressed against hers as they danced within close proximity. She was normally very graceful, but she could only pray to the Gods that she didn't trip over her own feet.

She turned to face her older friend when he was near her, their blue eyes meeting. She nodded to him with a faint smile, receiving one of either gesture in return. "Place your hand on Aqua's waist, Terra, and take her hand," Eraqus instructed. The young man followed his orders, his larger hand coming to rest on Aqua's hip as his other hand smothered her smaller one. The lady exhaled silently in order to rid herself of the butterflies that fluttered her stomach, a result of Terra's warm touch.

"Being of older age than Ventus, the two of you will be performing a more intimate dance routine," Eraqus revealed, catching both warriors' attention.

"Master," Terra voiced. "Are you sure about this? I-I mean, there will be younger attendants."

Master Eraqus only smiled, nodding. "I'm well aware of the circumstances, Terra. Focus on your routine. I'll worry about the reactions."

Silenced by his Master's words, Terra closed his mouth as the music started. Aqua briefly made eye contact with him before they were given instruction, the two of them stepping together with an occasional toe being crushed underneath a shoe. Apologies were muttered to make up for the pain, but Aqua could only blush, whether she was the one who caused the trouble or Terra was.

By the end of their session, their feet were hurting—Terra from being stepped on and Aqua from wearing heels. They were dismissed to eat lunch, the three warriors leaving the ballroom to reach the kitchen.

"Man, you two were klutzes," Ven chimed, linking his hands behind his head as they traveled down a corridor. "What happened out there?"

Terra rolled his eyes. "A mess. Eraqus chose the wrong song for us. He knows I can't dance."

"Perhaps that's why he's giving us lessons," Aqua suggested, shrugging. "We do have to be in top form for the guests in a few days."

"Says you," Terra replied. His eyes made contact with hers before trailing her form, causing Aqua to blush slightly. "You're as graceful as a swan."

"I'll accept that compliment," she countered, smiling despite herself. "Ven wasn't bad either. You were surprisingly patient." Her eyes located the boy on the other side of her, who quickly galloped toward the door to the kitchen, pushing it open for her and Terra to follow through.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he piped.

"You 'breakdance,' Ven." Terra approached the cabinets, opening them to dig out some grub. "You've proven that more times than I can count, especially when we're supposed to be training and you insist on showing us your 'mad skills.'"

Aqua giggled as said boy frowned. "You're just jealous. Your arms are too big for you to move as well as me anyway, big block." He proceeded to punch Terra in the shoulder, resulting in the older of the two putting Ven in a headlock.

"Say that again!"

Aqua rolled her eyes as she made herself a salad, hearing Ven's laughter as Terra grunted to keep him in his hold. The sound was one she had imagined in her bed at night, the grunts throaty and deep. Aqua closed her eyes and listened, feeling heat invade her lower abdomen as the image came into her mind—Terra on top of her, eyes squeezed shut in pleasure as his hips drove into hers.

"Aqua?"

The young woman opened her eyes, shaking her head. "Yes?"

"I said, are you going to work on spells with me today?" Ven asked, appearing beside her as she resumed her work. "You know I need to improve my aim or Master won't let me go out on the next hike you guys take."

Periodically all three of them would go on a hike over the weekend, when training was put on hold. However, Ven had been slacking off so much lately that Master Eraqus was threatening to take those mini-vacations away from him. As expected, Ven came to her for improvement; she couldn't say no.

"Sure, Ven."

"All right! Thanks, Aqua!" The boy leaned up, pecking her on the cheek briefly before he joined Terra in making some lunch. The warrior only smiled to herself before completing her meal, moving to the table to sit down. She was sure Ven would have no problem with spells, though physical fighting was his forte.

Meanwhile, she would daydream about the ball. She had always read about them in books, imagining the beautiful dresses and handsome young men who asked the ladies to dance. She was curious as to if their ball would be the same.

She supposed she would find out.

. . . . . .

Aqua looked herself over one more time in the mirror, making sure her hair was in the right place and her gown was spotless. Black and reaching the floor, a slit up to her thigh, she knew it would work well for the dance she was supposed to perform with both boys tonight—one light and airy, the other deep and sensual.

There was a knock on her door, followed by a deeper voice. "Aqua, we're going to be late." Terra.

"Yeah! The Master's waiting!" Ventus, of course.

"I'll be right out, you two. Loosen your ties," she said with a roll of her eyes, fixing her hair one last time before she approached her door. She stepped out, seeing both of her friends turn towards her simultaneously. One face shined with pearly white teeth, the other expressing surprise.

"Wow, Aqua!" Ven breathed, smiling at her. "You look great!"

"Thanks, Ven," she chimed with a faint blush.

Ven whacked Terra in the chest, causing an "oof!" to erupt from the older boy's throat. "C'mon, Terra! Tell her how awesome she looks!"

Terra adjusted the lapels of his tuxedo, his eyes scanning Aqua's form slowly. By the time he got to her face, her cheeks were red. "You look…beautiful," he finally managed.

Aqua could only nod, her voice having left her.

Ventus wasted no time escorting them downstairs, where all three joined the party in the ballroom. They were introduced to many of the guests, causing their heads to spin from all of the names. Ventus mentioned more than once that he was getting a headache. Everyone was happy to meet the youngest prodigies in years, knowing that they would soon be up for their Mark of Mastery Exam in the future. The students shied away from the topic, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

It came time for the three to perform for the crowd, with Ventus escorting Aqua first. The music was classic, light and beautiful. It was peace in the form of music, something that calmed both Aqua and Ven's racing hearts as they performed their routine. The blond never fumbled, and Aqua could have sworn there was a confident gleam in his eye at one point, but she was twirled at that moment; the move kept her from getting a true look at his big blues.

By the time they finished, both were grinning. Applause resounded around the room and Ven embraced Aqua, departing with a peck on the cheek as he and Terra switched places. The brunet took Aqua's hand and bowed with her before they got into position, one hand on a hip and the other gripping smaller fingers.

"Relax," Aqua whispered, looking up at her partner. "You're not the one wearing heels."

A smirk found his lips. "Have some mercy on my feet," he snickered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I'll need them for tomorrow."

Aqua fought to catch her breath as the music began, their sensual dance being performed. The two stepped together in a circle before Aqua was spun away from Terra, and then pulled back in to be held to his chest. Her breath caught in her throat as his hands rested on her waist before she leaned back. She closed her eyes, her hips being pressed into Terra's as she arched her back. She felt him supporting her, his hand on the small of her back before she slowly rolled back up. They made eye contact, and the gaze was more than intense. Terra's eyes were glued to hers as they continued to move, their bodies reacting to the other with precision and swiftness.

Aqua hooked her leg around Terra's waist, and his hand held the underside of her knee. It slowly moved up, causing her eyes to widen. The gesture was never part of their routine, but Terra paid it no mind; his hand slid up the skin of thigh, the slit in her dress allowing the movement. Aqua fought to control her racing heart as Terra carried on the performance, twirling her before roughly pulling her back in to crash against his chest for the finale.

Applause surrounded them as the music was cut, their breathing hard as they gazed at each other. Aqua felt Terra's hand pressed into her back, holding her where she was even as people started to close in around them on the dance floor, resuming their own performances with partners.

"What…was that?" she managed, gulping in some air.

"Improv," was all he replied. He then released her, leaving her to stare after him as he brushed past the crowd, disappearing from her sight. Aqua lifted a hand to her racing heart, leaving the floor as well. She grabbed some punch and tried her hardest to carry on conversations with the other guests, though most of them mentioned her second dance of the night. The mention only caused her nerves to return.

"Excuse me," she whispered, setting her glass down as she left the women she had been chatting with briefly. She left the ballroom to stand out in the hall, pressing her back against the wall. She leaned her head back and stared up at the ceiling, fighting her thoughts as they all traveled towards Terra. How was she to focus on the party when he distracted her so easily?

She'd had fantasies of him when she was in her own bed at night, but she could hardly stand a simple dance in reality. Aqua closed her eyes and lifted a hand to her face, aware that she had to attend the party. Terra couldn't be her reason for disappointing Master Eraqus.

"Was the praise too much for you?"

She lifted her gaze to see the male she'd been pondering just outside the door. The light of the ballroom left through the door and shined on the side of his face, giving him a glow that left her breathless. "I…I just needed some air," she whispered.

Terra shrugged. "Not a bad choice. It was getting pretty hot in there."

His word choice had her confused, though she believed she knew which way he was going with this. "Some things were a little…surprising."

"Oh yeah?" He was coming closer. "Like what?"

"Like Ven's confidence," she tried. "He wasn't like that a little bit ago. In fact, he seemed a bit nervous."

Still closing in, Terra smiled ever so slightly. "What else?"

Aqua glanced away, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I was getting a lot of…looks, from the males in the room."

"Likely," Terra concluded with a small nod. "You are rather ravishing tonight."

"And…the dance," Aqua breathed, feeling the heat from Terra's body closing around her as he stood directly in front of her, leaving her unable to escape.

"What about it?" he whispered, tilting his head slightly. The look he gave her made her heart skip, as well as the huskiness of his voice. She knew she would be having dreams about it tonight.

"It was… It was more intimate than I expected," she admitted. Terra's lips turned up slightly.

"Just the way Master Eraqus wanted it, if not better, wouldn't you say?"

Aqua dumbly nodded, earning a chuckle out of the older male.

"Relax, Aqua. It's just me."

"Well, you are acting quite…different than what I'm used to," she confessed.

He hummed. "You mean the hard-headed rock that never shows his emotions?"

"Yes," she answered. "What happened to him?"

"He wasn't invited to the party tonight." He lifted a hand, brushing some of her hair out of her eyes. His fingertips trailed over her skin, leaving chills in their wake. "He would never get this close to anyone."

"Why me?"

Terra chuckled, putting his hand beside Aqua's head, boxing her in. "Aqua, c'mon. You think I haven't noticed the looks you've been giving me lately?" Her face proceeded to turn red in the dim lighting of the hall, something he smiled at. "You think I don't see them, but I do. Someone as confident as you, getting all nervous around me? It's quite a sight."

"You enjoy my suffering?"

"Who said anything about suffering?" Terra questioned, lifting an eyebrow. "If anything, you take pleasure in it. Don't you?"

"Terra…" She looked away, pleading to the Gods that this wasn't real. He wasn't onto her this entire time; it was a dream.

Her breath hitched when his mouth was right beside her ear, his hand that wasn't beside her head against her hip. "C'mon, Aqua, don't deny it. You've dreamed about me, just as I've dreamed about you. How about we make those dreams a reality for once, and skip the party?"

"What about Ven?" she asked breathlessly.

"He can handle the crowd all on his own. Nobody will even know we're gone."

She turned her face toward him, their noses nearly touching. "Where are we going?"

Terra smiled then, an expression that nearly made Aqua's knees give out. "My room." He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the wall and towards the staircase, where they trudged up to the second floor and down the hall until they reached the closed door that belonged to Terra. Once they were inside, he shut the door, and the sound of a lock caught Aqua's attention. She turned, only to have Terra's lips crash against hers.

They were warm and soft, just like she imagined. But he was aggressive too, something she suddenly realized that she favored. His hands were on her hips again as she moved hers up his chest, feeling the fabric of his white dress shirt underneath his jacket. His hands held her perfectly as he backed her into a wall, a dull thud resounding from the contact.

A soft moan left Aqua's mouth, and Terra wasted no time prying her mouth open with his tongue, sliding it in to taste her cavern. Aqua reveled in it, her hands moving to grip Terra's head of dark hair. His appendage danced around her mouth before she fought back with her own, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Aqua pulled away for some air after minutes of battle, breathing heavily as Terra trailed kisses down her neck. He began to suck, causing her slight pain before he kissed the new bruise, soothing it.

"Terra?"

"Mm?" he hummed, tending to her neck. He nipped at the skin, causing her to gasp as her eyes flew open. When he licked at the wound, she tried again.

"There's been so much built-up tension lately." She felt him tug at her earlobe, causing her to pant. "I wasn't sure you wanted this."

"Oh, for a long time, Aqua," he breathed, sucking on her earlobe before moving back to give her a hard kiss on the lips. "I don't remember when it happened, but one day I woke up and you were such a…a woman. It caught me off guard." He kissed her again, and she caught his lower lip between her teeth, causing him to hiss. "Ever since, I've wanted this. You, in my room"—he kissed her neck—"in my bed, naked. God, I've never wanted you so bad."

"Terra," Aqua breathed, surprised by his confessions. She absorbed it, however, as he licked the skin on her neck and dove down to her collarbone. She gave a sharp cry at the feeling, her hands moving to his hard upper arms. He made love to her neck before she pulled his face back up to hers, the two of them competing for dominance of her mouth once more. Aqua moved her hands to Terra's jacket, pushing it over his shoulders. He took the hint and started to take it off, throwing it carelessly on the floor as the young woman started to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"Damn, Aqua. Moving fast, aren't we?" he muttered against her mouth. She silenced him with another kiss.

"Like you, I've wanted this for a long time."

It was enough for him, as he forced his tongue into her wet cavern, imagining what it would feel like against his dick. He would be sure to make his fantasies a reality, just as she would. He hissed when Aqua's cool fingers traveled over his skin, his chest revealed to her. She took her time exploring, fingertips roaming every inch of skin that was available to her. She felt the indents of his pectorals, and going lower she felt his abdominals waiting for her. She smiled into a kiss when he squirmed under her touch, his skin sensitive.

"Ticklish?" she teased, running over the spot again. Terra grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the wall beside her head.

"Tell anyone and you're in trouble," he growled, dipping his head to kiss her shoulder. Aqua only hummed as he worked his magic on her. She was breathless again within minutes. When Terra's grip eased up the slightest bit, she wrestled out of his grasp and pushed him back, causing him to back into the bed. He sat down and she straddled him, his hands traveling along her thighs and up her sides as she kissed him again, aware that her lips would be swollen in the morning.

Terra's hands moved to Aqua's back as he searched for the zipper, and when she didn't move to stop him once he found it, he slowly pulled it down. Above their moans he could hear the zipper in the darkness, and it was a delightful sound. Soon his goddess's body would be revealed to him, something he had been dreaming of.

Aqua felt the dress sag against her form and she knew Terra had undone it completely. She rose from her seat on his lap and pulled the straps over her shoulders, letting the gown fall to her ankles. She wore nothing but a strapless black bra and matching panties, the sight instantly causing a tent in Terra's pants.

"Damn, Aqua," he hissed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He moved his hands to slide over her hips and along her creamy sides. Her hand raked through his hair, and he took it as an invite to close in. Terra leaned forward and began kissing the bluenette's toned stomach, one hand roaming her back before dipping to an exposed cheek. He squeezed it, eliciting a gasp from the woman before him.

"Terra… Mm." She was losing herself in the lust, but it was all right. It was Terra, and the fact that he wanted this too made it okay. She moved to straddle him again, pressing her breasts together in front of him as he eyed them. He kissed the revealed skin of each one tenderly, causing Aqua to lean her head back. His hands roamed to squeeze them, rubbing over the lace of her bra and arising moans from her throat. "Oh, Terra…"

He loved hearing her say his name. He had dreamed of it, but now that it was reality… Terra forced his hips up slightly, feeling his erection poke the inside of Aqua's leg. It brought a gasp out of her, but a moan left his throat in pure ecstasy.

Aqua opened her eyes and lowered her hands to the fabric that still covered Terra's shoulders. She pushed it off, and he released her breasts to let it fall, his shirt gone as his chiseled chest was completely revealed to her. She nudged him back and hovered above him, kissing his lips and then moving to nibble on his ear. He hissed at the contact, which made heat rush to her lower abdomen. Aqua trailed kisses down Terra's neck and chest, kissing the sensitive area just above his navel as she worked on his belt.

"Shoes," she reminded him as he looked at her. He leaned up as she worked on undoing his belt, pulling her heels off and tossing them on the floor before kicking his own shoes away from his feet. Aqua managed to get his belt undone by the time he lay back down, pulling them off. Aqua noticed Terra's erection visibly for the first time, seeing it poking against the fabric of his boxer briefs. She put one hand around it boldly as it remained covered by fabric, a loud groan erupting from Terra's throat.

"_Aqua_," he moaned deeply, and the sound was one she had always imagined. She slowly pumped it through the fabric, the material adding extra friction that she could tell Terra enjoyed. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head as he panted, sweat beginning to glisten over his body. "Aw, _shit_…"

Aqua only smiled as she released his member, planning to move back up to his face. Terra had other ideas in mind, however, flipping her onto her back with a possessive growl. He smothered her lips with an animalistic kiss—bruising her, no doubt. He then trailed kisses down her neck and to her breasts, kissing the tops of them as they were all that was revealed, using his other hand to grope them roughly. The treatment elicited moans of pleasure from Aqua, her eyes shut as she arched into the man above her.

Terra reached under Aqua while her back was off the bed, finding the clasps of her bra. He unhooked it and pulled the strapless clothing away from her body, revealing her large breasts. He straddled her, using his hands to massage them as her nipples hardened from the cold air. He ran his thumbs over them, bringing about more sounds of pleasure from Aqua's lips. He lowered his head, kissing her gently before moving lower, licking the valley between her breasts. Terra's lips then roamed to one of her hardened nipples, nibbling and then beginning to suck.

"Oh, Terra!" the bluenette cried in pleasure, arching into the brute. He only continued to suck on the orbs, loving the way they felt against his lips and tongue. The moans Aqua created drove him crazy, causing his member to throb with tension as he moved to give her other breast the same treatment. He groaned against her skin, causing her to gasp. Her hands moved to grip his head of hair as she cried out his name again.

Terra released Aqua's nipple from his mouth and traveled down her stomach, planting kisses along the way. He was near her lacey panties, his hands resting on her thighs as he glanced up at her. Her eyes were lidded, breaths heavy as she watched him. Terra kissed either of her hip bones before hooking his fingers around the hem of her panties, pulling them down slowly. A pale, clean pussy was revealed to him, no hair in sight.

"Aqua," he said in amazement, running his fingers up her thighs. She waxed? Terra's eyes located her, and in the darkness he could have sworn he saw a blush against her cheeks. Regardless, he smiled before moving one hand toward her sacred area, feeling the juices that had leaked through her underwear and down the skin of her thighs. "Damn. You're wet…"

"Hmmm," Aqua hummed softly. "What did you expect?"

"A little foreplay and you're already dripping wet for me," Terra said with a smirk. "Impressive…and so _hot_." He cupped her womanhood with his palm, placing pressure against it to receive moans of pleasure. He then inserted two fingers into her sanctuary, causing Aqua's eyes to widen.

"_Terra_," she groaned. God, it just felt so _good_. She never knew having a part of him inside of her would be this pleasurable. Not even her fantasies did this justice. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her, finger-fucking her as she cried out. She had only played with her clitoris when pleasuring herself, so this was an entirely new dose of ecstasy. When Terra moved his lips to begin sucking on her breasts again, she knew it was too much. "Oh, Terra! Oh, God…"

"It's okay, baby," he whispered, nibbling at her nipple. "You can cum for me."

But she wouldn't. She would save it for when they engaged in true intercourse, when his dick was pumping in and out of her, not his fingers.

Terra was surprised when he was forced to roll over, his fingers leaving Aqua's folds as she smothered him with a kiss. She trailed kisses down his chest, and he could only watch as her body ghosted over his, causing his member to throb.

She pulled at the waistband of his underwear and released his erection, watching it fall against his stomach. She moved forward once his boxer briefs were discarded, seeing the length that would soon be inside her. She wasn't sure if she would be able to handle it, but she sure would try her best.

Aqua put a hand around Terra's erection, eliciting a moan from him immediately. The skin-on-skin contact just felt so damn _good_. His eyes widened when he felt her breath ghost over the sensitive skin, and he looked down his body to see her smirking up at him. "Aqua…" he panted. "Do it. Do it, baby."

Aqua's heart skipped at the name, but she did as Terra requested, first kissing the head of his dick before engulfing it. She tasted his pre-cum instantly, a salty substance that she suddenly craved. She bobbed her head up and down, her lips traveling from the base to the tip of Terra's large member. Grunts left Terra, and occasionally he would buck his hips for her to take more. She fought her gag reflex when the actions occurred, taking him as best as she could.

The erotic novels she read in the library were helping her immensely.

When she felt Terra's member beginning to pulsate between her lips, she released him, causing a groan of extreme displeasure to leave him. "What the hell?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at her as she crawled back toward him.

"Not yet," she said, silencing him with a finger to his lips. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it briefly. "Save it for me, Terra."

He nodded slightly before lifting one of his hands to tease Aqua's womanhood again, his thumb rubbing against her clitoris as his fingers plunged inside her, up to his knuckles. She clawed at his chest at the sensations, bucking against his hand as she leaned her head back. He pumped into her mercilessly, letting her ride his hand as his member only wished for release.

After a moment he pulled his fingers out of her moist cavern, gripping her thighs before sliding down the bed to place his lips between her legs. He licked at her folds, causing Aqua to grip the headboard to keep herself up. He lapped at the juices that covered her lips, gulping them down before he flicked his tongue across her clitoris. She yelped, gripping the bed more tightly. "Oh god," she moaned, and he could feel her legs shaking from above him. He only tightened his grasp on them, driving her over the edge as he pushed his tongue into her hole, tongue-fucking her as she gasped above him.

"Terra, oh my—_yes_!" Aqua tilted her head back as she felt his wet appendage plunge into her, cold against her heat. It felt so fucking good that she could barely hold in the pleasure. "_Ah_…"

Terra slurped at the juices that began to overflow, and he knew that the woman above him was close to her climax. She kept him from his, so he would give her the same treatment. Terra kissed her womanhood one last time before sliding back up, his hands moving to rest on her hips. "You taste so fucking good," he panted, licking at his lips.

Gasping for air, Aqua looked down at him. "Glad you enjoyed."

Terra flipped her over, purposely rubbing the tip of his member against her wet pussy, the contact earning a groan of pleasure from both of them. He looked down at her, his hands gripping her hips. "Can I take you?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes… Yes, please, Terra." Aqua spread her legs wider for him, welcoming him. "Take me."

He wasted no time, pressing his shaft into her tight hole. He hissed at how tight she was, hearing Aqua wince at the invasion. It was clear she was a virgin, as he was, and he was thrilled that he would be the one to take her innocence from her. Terra ground his teeth together at the heat that surrounded his dick as he pushed into her more, meeting a barrier. With a quick thrust he broke through it, earning a yelp of pain from the person below him.

He bent down to kiss her face, resting inside her as she adjusted. "Relax, Aqua," he whispered. "The pain will subside. Deep breaths."

She did as she was told, and after a minute, she whispered into his ear words he had been dreaming of. "I'm ready."

Terra leaned up, gripping Aqua's hips so tightly he was bruising her. He thrusted into her before pulling back, repeating the act as she stretched to fit his length. Groans of pleasure left him as he moved slowly, enjoying every moment of being inside her.

"Faster, Terra," she panted, gripping the sheets underneath her. He did as he was asked, beginning to move his hips more quickly, plunging into her after pulling out to the head. After another minute of thrusting he found that spot that made her wail, and he began to pound it, causing gasps and moans of euphoria to leave Aqua's swollen lips. "Harder—oh, god! More, Terra!"

He grunted, pumping in and out of her as quickly and as hard as he could. His balls began smacking her ass, and he knew they would be sore come morning, but he could care less at that moment, drilling the woman beneath him. Terra wanted more of her, using one of his hands to lift her leg to sit on his shoulder. The space that resulted was heavenly, and he pounded her even deeper.

"T-Terra! Ugh, yes!" Aqua cried, clawing at one of his arms as she felt her orgasm coming.

"God, you feel so good, Aqua," Terra grunted. "So fucking tight and wet. _Ugh_!" He wanted to release into her, to fill her with his seed. He knew he was close, and by the way her wails grew in pitch, it was clear that she was as well. "Cum for me, baby. Cum for me!"

"Oh, Terra!" Aqua clawed at his arm, the other hand gripping the sheets. She was so damn close!

Terra released Aqua's leg and leaned against his forearms, hovering over her body as he continued to pound her. "Do it, sexy."

"Hit the G-spot," she panted, and he followed through. "Yeah, oh yeah, just like _that_! Mmm." She moved her hands to his back, her body moving with the bed, the headboard pounding into the wall. "_Terra_…"

"Oh, Aqua," Terra moaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck. His climax was coming closer, and he knew he would get Aqua to reach hers in only seconds.

Aqua's moans grew higher every time Terra thrusted into her, his hips grinding against hers mercilessly. With every pounding she got closer, and then she saw white. "Terra! Oh, my god!" she moaned, gasping loudly as he continued to drill her as she released, her entire body trembling.

"Aqua, that's it. That's it," Terra hissed, pumping in and out of her as she rode out the waves of her climax. His was near, and he began to groan loudly as he felt it approaching. He felt her nails digging into his back as she continued to ride out her orgasm, and he felt his member throb one more time before he released, causing him to move faster. "Oh, god, yes! Oh, baby!" He listened to Aqua gasp at how hard he was plunging into her, his hips bruising from the contact, but he didn't care. He rode out his orgasm, releasing his seed into her hot pussy as he kept his head buried in her neck.

His breathing slowed when his climax finished, the young man pulling out of Aqua before resting on top of her. The only sound in the room was the sound of their own breathing, his face still hidden in her neck as her hand moved to stroke his hair.

"That was…" she tried, swallowing in some air. "That was…amazing."

"No kidding," Terra mumbled into her skin, sighing.

"Did you make your fantasies a reality?" she asked, turning her head to look at him slightly. Terra removed his face from her neck and gazed at her, brushing her sweaty bangs away from her face.

"Yeah," he breathed. "But there are a few more that have yet to be tried."

The smirk on his face caused Aqua to smile. She leaned up, kissing him tenderly on the lips. "Tomorrow night, my room. I don't think either of us can handle another go tonight."

"Maybe," he said, rolling over and placing his hands on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. "But damn, that was good."

Aqua turned on her side, tucking her hand under a pillow. "I don't think I have the energy to go back to the party, Terra," she admitted sheepishly.

"Then we won't," he declared. "We'll stay here." He turned to her and opened an arm to her, allowing her to scoot over and cuddle against his side. He wrapped an arm around her bare shoulders, kissing her forehead. Terra's eyes gazed at Aqua for a moment before closing. "I guess our feelings are out in the open now."

"Mm," Aqua hummed in agreement. "I guess they are."

And neither of them was looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>

**:)**


End file.
